Être fée ne signifie pas forcément la joie
by Yumemiko
Summary: Je m'appelle Michael et j'ai présentement seize ans et je suis là pour vous racontez mon histoire, pour dénoncé ces croyance populaire qui veule que les fée ai une belle vie a exaucé les souhait. Moi je suis une fée et je tue mes confrère...Pourquoi ? Eh bien lisez mon histoire et vous le saurez.
1. Prologue

Mon nom est Michael, j'ai présentement seize ans. Je suis totalement en amour fou avec une jeune femme de deux ans mon aînée qui s'appelle Angie. Vous verrez, elle est vraiment très belle, je vous la présenterez assurément! Que devrais-je dire sur moi? Voyons voir... Alors tout d'abord je suis un fée et suis fiancé. Eh oui déjà, je sais que c'est tôt, mais quand l'amour frappe on ne peut tout bonnement pas l'empêcher et pour moi elle a fait un coup de circuit ! Aussi, petit fait assez important...je suis mort...Ça n'a pas enjoué beaucoup de monde, à commencé par moi bien que...je savais qu'il fallait passé part là. Après tout je voulais devenir un ange et c'est arrivé, mais pour ça je devais mourir et tout était prévu, mais ce ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Non, au lieu de mourir par les mains d'un ange lors de ma transformation je suis mort transpercé par une balle perdue...Mais au moins j'ai eu ce que je voulais et je pourrais être avec celle que j'aime pour l'éternité, car pour elle j'ai donné ce que j'avais de plus important : Ma vie.

Où tout cela a-t-il bien pu commencé? Comment suis-je né? C'est bien une des choses que je vous révélerais. Ma naissance est probablement une des pires choses qu'il soit arrivé sur terre tellement j'ai commis de mauvaise chose dans le passée. Certain enfant on une belle enfance remplis d'amour et de jouets, moi, je suis née par la haine de la race que je suis : une fée. Tout ce que mes parents souhaitaient en m'ayant c'était que je détruise tout les autres fée comme moi. C'est donc eux qui ont fait de moi la machine à tué que j'eu été au tout début. C'est aussi eux qui me menaçait de tuer mon frère à chaque fois que je ne voulais pas suivre leurs ordres. Toujours, je devais me plié à leurs moindre désir de peur de voir souffrir mon petit frère qui venait à peine de naître. Mon petit frère était une honte à leurs yeux, car il n'était pas une fée comme il aurait dû puisque nous le sommes tous dans notre famille. Ils l'ont donc tout de suite haïs, le considérant comme un « défaut », un garçon « imparfait », un déchet quoi...mais pour moi c'était mon petit frère et je l'aimais déjà beaucoup du haut de mes cinq ans à l'époque. Je m'étais donc dit que j'allais le protégé corps et âme et que jamais je leurs laisserais la chance de lui toucher un seul de ses cheveux. C'était mon frère et je le protégerais coûte que coûte.

C'est comme ça que commença un entraînement chaque jours durant mon enfance que je devais subir et que je commença a développer tout mes pouvoirs plus rapidement que tout les autres fées que je connaissais. Lorsque j'échouais où que je m'épuisais je me faisais battre par mes parent et me faisait enfermé dans ma chambre sans même manger quoi que ce soit. C'est donc plusieurs fois que je me rendis dans ma chambre jeté par mes parents, sans aucune délicatesse, en sang de la tête au pied. Bien souvent je finissais par m'endormir dans un sommeil agité de rêve pas forcément agréable et je souhaitait ne pas me réveiller, mais toujours je me réveillais. Satané fatalité! C'est donc à tout les jours de fin de semaine et les soirs de semaines que je m'entraînais avec acharnement de peur de me faire battre à sang. Au contraire les jours de semaine j'allais à l'école comme tout les gamins de mon âge et j'apprenais rapidement tout les leçons, sans savoir comment je faisais avec toute les horreurs qui m'arrivait. Plus tard je compris que même à l'école je n'y échapperais pas car mes professeurs étaient des hommes de mains de mes parents alors pas moyen d'y échapper...

Bref...voilà ce à quoi ressemble ma vie...maintenant commençons du début...


	2. Chapitre un

C'est dans la ville de Salt Lake City que se déroulait les réunions d'un organisme appelé « l'Ordre ». Cette organisme regroupait plusieurs fée ensemble pour protéger leurs semblable contre leurs ennemis le plus éminent : les Sorciers. Ceux-ci sont très friand des pouvoirs que possèdent les fées, car ils sont avare de pouvoir et en ont jamais assez. Les fées quant à elle contrôlent plusieurs chose que ne pourront jamais, même le plus puissant des sorciers, réussir à faire. Elles peuvent donc se rendre invisible au yeux des démons ou tout autre créatures malfaisante ou bien encore elle peuvent rendre toute une ville invisible pour la protéger contre les force surnaturelles qui pourrait vouloir la détruire. Voilà une des raisons que les sorciers nous chasse à mort, tout ça pour nos pouvoir et pour montré leur supériorité aux autre. C'est donc pendant une de ses réunions que Félicia et Matthew se rencontrèrent. Dès la première réunions ils surent que tout les deux était fait pour s'entendre et pour partagé leurs vie ensemble. Les deux avaient le même idéal : Éradiqué toutes les autres fées. Pourquoi? Parce que, tout comme les sorciers, ils voulait prouver qu'ils était ceux qui devait régner.

C'est ainsi qu'il commencèrent une toute nouvelle organisation complètement contraire à l'Ordre. Tout les deux bon parleur ils réussirent à conquérir plusieurs personnes à l'insu de l'Ordre dans lequel ils œuvrait toujours pour garder une couverture. Ainsi fées, sorciers et chasseurs s'unirent pour formé « Enigma ». Tel était le nom qu'ils avait choisis pour leurs organisation, car personne ne savait la vrai raison de la création d'Enigma. Les fées et les chasseurs croyais qu'ils s'agissait de tué les fées qui avait été fautive et qui avait commis des infamie alors que les sorciers se fichait de la raison tant qu'ils pourrait les tués. Bien que les fées tué serait tous innocent Félicia et Matthew se chargeait bien de masqué la vérité en hypnotisant les futur victime la veille de leurs exécutions sans les tués, car pas question de se salir les mains!

Tout ce passait bien et allait bon train, les fées décédant une à une à des périodes distantes pour ne pas trop éveillé les soupçons. Du côté de l'Ordre la panique commençait à se sentir et cela faisait jubilé nos deux comparse bien qu'ils ne le démontrèrent aucunement. Bien au contraire ils essayèrent de les aider de leurs mieux. Pour célébrer ce soir là Félicia et Matthew décidèrent d'aller un peu plus loin dans leurs relation qui durait déjà depuis plus de quelque mois et ils allèrent tout les deux au lit pour faire l'amour bien fortement. Les draps revolèrent, vêtement inclut, et le lit grinça bien fort tandis que leurs cri à l'unisson dénonçait le pur plaisir qu'ils avaient tout les deux à se moment là. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras tout les deux le sourire au lèvre.

Depuis cette première fois les deux amoureux le refirent tout les soirs pour répété avec plaisir cet expérience oh combien excitante! Mais surtout...ils voulaient un enfant tout les deux. C'était leurs décision, un enfant qu'ils élèveraient pour mener à bien leurs propre mission. Et donc c'est avec envie et obligatoirement qu'ils le firent tout les soirs jusqu'à ce que finalement le jours arriva ou Félicia brandit un test au nez de son copain en lui montrant le signe positif. Elle jubilait de mon arrivé ce jours là, mais je ne su jamais si c'était parce qu'elle m'aimait vraiment moi ou bien ce que je représenterais...Les mois passèrent et son ventre pris de l'expansion rapidement pendant que moi je grandissait innocemment sans me douter de l'avenir douteux qui m'attendrait. Mes parents passèrent donc une échographie et surent qu'ils attendaient la venu au monde d'un petit garçon et ma mère pleura de joie en disant qu'elle était comblé.

Les mois qui restaient passèrent rapidement et arriva le jour où je voulu naître et cela créa une petite panique au sein de ma petite famille. Ma mère perdis ses eaux en plein milieu d'une des réunions de l'Ordre et aussitôt tout le monde la soutenu et la transportèrent à l'hôpital le plus prêt par téléportation et mon père accompagna ma mère jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement. Elle poussait des gémissement plus qu'effrayant tellement la douleur s'emparait d'elle. Tellement de douleurs la prenait en même temps qu'elle ne supportait plus et se mit à crier. Elle fut déposer sur un lit et changer en jaquette aussitôt bien que la douleur la maintenait sur place et rendait tout plus difficile ils finirent par réussir. Lorsque cela fût fini mon père sera la main de ma mère et elle poussa des cri désespéré en serrant la main de mon père fortement. Les médecins lui sommèrent de pousser le plus qu'elle pouvait et elle le fit aussitôt et je me sentis glissé vers l'extérieur, mais pas complètement. Elle poussa à nouveau et je m'avança un peu plus et puis elle poussa fortement et je sortis d'un coup et l'infirmière me rattrapa avec un sourire au visage. Mon père coupa le cordon ombilical lorsqu'on lui demanda et mon nombril se forma ainsi. L'infirmière me lava brièvement pour enlevé tout le sang de mon corps et m'enveloppa dans une serviette et me remis à mon père qui me souris largement et partis vers ma mère pour s'asseoir sur le lit et me montrer à ma mère. Je gazouilla joyeusement en voyant mes parents et ressentis leurs joie à eux deux, mais ne sus toujours pas pourquoi.

Mes premiers jours avec mes parents furent génial, j'étais très souvent dans les bras de ma mère à dormir où bien à manger. Lorsqu'elle obtenu son congé on me fis découvrir ma nouvelle chambre et je souris les yeux brillant de bonheur. Depuis le temps j'ai su que mon nom était Michael, car c'est ainsi qu'il m'appelait devant les autres. Par « autre » je veux dire les membre de l'Ordre ou bien d'Enigma. Quand je dormais le soir je me calais sur mon doudou en forme de panda, c'était mon préféré, ils était si moelleux et tellement plus gros que moi que je pouvais presque m'en servir comme oreiller. La première chose d'étrange à apparaître chez moi fût mes ailes qui apparurent un mois plus tard au grand bonheur de mes parents. Cependant je ne pus pas les faire disparaître par moi même, car je n'étais pas assez puissant ce qui était normal. J'étais donc le petit Michael Shaw, une petite fée de naissance qui aspirait à un destin que je ne pourrais jamais imaginé.

Les années passèrent et pleins de choses se passait pour moi. Je découvrais une partis de mes pouvoirs par accident la plupart du temps et cela occasionnait bien du trouble pour mes parents qui se savait plus ou donner la tête lorsque je brûlais tout ce qui se trouvait à ma porté sous prétexte que s'était tellement amusant et que j'adorais faire le trouble. Finalement, l'année de mes cinq ans arriva et là tout commença a basculé. Mes parents m'inscrivirent à l'école et j'attendais avec impatience le début de celle-ci. Puis, un jour...

**Félicia** : Mes amour je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important!

J'étais en train de jouer avec mon camion dans le salon quand ma mère annonça ceci et je releva la tête. Mon père lui la regarda les yeux brillant comme s'il savait, ou plutôt espérait, le genre de nouvelle qu'elle nous annoncerait.

**Michael** : Quoi maman? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Matthew** : Oui, ne nous fait pas attendre ainsi, ce n'est pas bien!

Elle rigola et nous regarda attentivement tout les deux en souriant largement.

**Félicia** : Je suis enceinte mes amours!

**Michael** : C'est vrai ? Il y a un bébé là dedans ?

À ces mots je m'approcha et posa ma main sur son ventre en relevant la tête, la regardant.

**Félicia** : Oui, un petit Michael !

**Michael** : Génial ! Je vais pouvoir le voir quand ? Dis moi maman ! Allez dit !

Mon père rigola et me caressa les cheveux et se rapprocha de moi.

**Matthew** : Va falloir être patient mon petit bout, il arrive que dans neuf mois.

**Michael** : Neuf mois ? Pourquoi il nous fait fait attendre ? Pfff...il est méchant je trouve...

**Félicia** : Tu sais...s'il sortirais tout de suite il ne pourrait pas vivre parce qu'il est pas...tout formé.

**Michael** : J'ai rien compris...

Je fis la moue en baissant la tête, puis la releva en souriant.

**Michael** : Mais je veux pas qu'il meure alors je veux bien attendre neuf mois !

**Matthew** : Ça c'est une bonne idée ! Et puis tu seras que plus heureux quand il arrivera !

**Michael** : Oui ! Je sais !

Mon père regarda l'heure et eux une mine de surpris.

**Matthew** : Bon sang, je ne regardais plus l'heure. Allez au lit toi !

**Michael** : Oh non...pas déjà...

**Félicia** : Aller mon amour...vas-y !

Je baissa la tête et m'avança vers les marche que je monta, suivis de mes parents. J'alla prendre un pyjama dans la petite commode et commença a me déshabiller, puis enfila mon pyjama.

**Félicia** : Tu es si beau en pyjama mon cœur !

**Michael** : Merci !

Je courus et sauta sur mon lit et mon père déposa la couverture sur moi et je sentis la fatigue m'envahir. Mes parents se penchèrent et m'embrassèrent à tour de rôle sur la tête.

**Matthew** : Bonne nuit Michael !

**Félicia** : Oui bonne nuit mon cœur !

**Michael** : 'Ne nuit !

Et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon panda.


	3. Chapitre deux

Aujourd'hui on m'avais assigné ma toute première mission et j'étais loin d'être si vieux, non, je n'avais que huit ans. Trois années que me frère est née, trois années où je m'entraîne avec acharnement pour ne pas que mes parent le tue. À chaque nuit où je m'endors je pleurs toute les larmes de mon corps silencieusement de peur que mes parents m'entendent. Le seul qui réussis à m'entendre c'est mon frère, oui, lui. À tout les soir depuis qu'il est né je fais de jolie rêve lorsque je dors et dans chaqun d'eu il est là et on s'amuse comme on le devrait toujours, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et un rêve fini toujours. Par contre j'ose espèré qu'un jour le bonheur de pouvoir le cotoyer et m'amusé avec lui me sera accordé...Enfin pour le moment je dois me préparé pour ma mission. J'enfila donc mon uniforme assez difficilement, mais je fini par réussir au bout de dix minutes. Je descendis donc les marches et écouta le briefing de la mission. Apparement aujourd'hui je devais aller tuer un couple de fée qui gênait. Il ne me dire pas pourquoi, seulement : Tue les pose pas de question où tu sais ce qui arrive. Effectivement je le savais. Si je ne faisait rien il tuais mon frère...et entre mon frère et des inconnus...je choisis mon frère. Je frissona de frayeur et il posa un fusil entre mes mains, m'expliqua le plan et fini par ouvrir la porte en retirant le scellé qui était dessus. Eh oui, en tout temps la maison était verrouillé, ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais jamais sortir sans qu'eux le sache et ça...c'est vraiment pas sympa. Bref, ma mission se situait au parc Longstreet et c'est là-bas que les trouverait. Je posa mon fusil dans mon pantalon et m'envola dans le ciel en direction du parc. Je connaissais déjà la ville par coeur grace à mon entrainement et pour moi me servir d'un fusil était un jeu d'enfant, donc ce serait une mission facile. Qui penserait un enfant capable de tuer un couple ? Personne, bien je comptais là dessus pour menner ma mission à therme. Arrivé au dessus du parc je regarda la feuille avec une photo de mes victimes et les chercha dans le parc, les repéra, rangea la feuille et plongea dans le parc. Je fis disparaître mes ailes et alla vers eux avec un air piteux.

**Michael : **Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider...*Je renifla* J'ai perdu mes parents...

**La jeune femme : **Oh, mais bien sûr pas de problème. *Elle se leva et pris ma main* Tu me montre où tu les a vu pour la dernière fois ?

**Michael :** D'accord !

Je les dirigea vers un coin plus sombre et commença a trembler parce que je savais que le moment où je les tuerais arrivait bien vite. Par chance cela passa pour de la peine et ils ne se doutèrent de rien...malheureusement. Je lacha sa main et me recula un peu, puis rapidement sorti mon fusil et tira sur la femme, mais l'homme se jeta devant elle et se pris quand même la balle en pleine tête et mouru sur le coup. La jeune femme était en état de choc et ne bougea même pas et c'est à ce moment que je tiras un second coup avant de faire disparaître leurs corps de l'oeil humain. Je retourna chez moi complètement horrifier de ce que j'avais fait et mon père referma la porte fortement. Il avait l'air contrarié et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ma mère scella la porte à nouveau alors que mon père me regardais comme s'il voulait me tué. J'entendis des pleurs...assez intense au loin et sû que c'était mon petit frère. Je regarda mon père froidement à mon tour avant de courrir jusqu'à la chambre de mon frère et de le prendre dans mes bras et de me concentré pour le guerrir puisqu'il saignait abondamment à la tête comme si on l'avait cogné très fort. De fort pas retentir jusqu'à la chambre et la porte s'ouvris en fracas alors que je murmurais à mon frère que j'étais désolé.

**Matthew :** Tu as pas honte ? Tu as mis trois plombe pour réussir une petite mission de rien du tout ! Tu aurais dû revenir il y a bien longtemps espèce de minable !

Dans ses mains il y avait un espèce de tuyaux de plomberie et en tout enfant innocent que j'étais j'espèrais fortement qu'il faisait de la plomberie juste avant, mais non et ce fut la dernièrent chose que je pensa avant de tombé inconscient et en sang dans les bras de mon petit frère. Peu après je senti qu'on me transportait dans mon lit et je m'endormis dans une nuit sans rêve. La première depuis bien longtemps...


	4. Chapitre trois

Je m'étais finalement réveillé le lendemain de cette nuit là et j'avais un mal de tête carabiné. J'essaya de me guérir le plus possible mais c'était plutôt compliqué vu que j'étais assez faible. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme atterri devant moi. Je m'approcha en renifla cette si bonne odeur et alla aspirer son énergie aussitôt. Rapidement son énergie passa en moi et ce fut qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe raide mort par terre. Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais graçe à lui je me sentais mieux. Ma migraine avait passé et mes pouvoir était aussi revenu. Je souris brièvement et entrepris de me débarrasser de mon uniforme pour m'habiller pour l'école. Je soupira en ayant de la difficulté à tout enlever, puis balança la tenue au loin. Je m'habilla tranquillement et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Non, toujours pas... Je regarda entre les barreau de la fenêtre les autres jeunes qui s'amusaient comme des fous dehors. Des larmes se mirent a coulées intensément, mais je les ravala aussitôt sachant qu'elle était inutile. J'entendis quelqu'un rigoler de l'autre côté de ma porte et je me demanda s'il riait de moi. Puisque je pleurais ?J'alla au mur gauche de ma chambre et cogna deux petits coup et attendis. Peu de temps après j'entendis deux petits coup et soupira de soulagement. Mon frère avait survécu ! Je commença a lui parlé par pensée.

**Michael** : Ethan ! Bon sang tu es vivant !

**Ethan** : Oui ! Bah tu sais il m'a pas frappé si fort.

**Michael** : Arrête...tu saignais énormément...

**Ethan **: Je sais...alors peut-être un peu fort.

**Michael **: C'est la dernière fois promis !

**Ethan** : Tu va te tuer à l'ouvrage...fait pas ça...

**Michael** : Pour toi je m'en fiche.

La porte se déverouilla signe que je pouvais partir.

**Michael** : Je dois y aller.

**Ethan **: Bonne journée !

Je sortis et ils me poussèrent à l'entrée où je pris mon sac d'école, puis ils m'escortèrent à la voiture. Le trajet fut court au moins et je pus entré à l'école rapidement. Les cours étaient plutôt amusant même si malheureusement le personnel de l'école était tous des gens engagés par mes parents. Au dîner les jeunes discutait avec moi et j'appris qu'il croyait tous que j'étais nouveau, car ils ne m'avaient jamais vu dans le quartier. Certain m'invitèrent donc à leur fête et ça m'emplit de joie. Mais un seul coup d'oeil au professeur me fallu pour dire poliment :

**Michael **: Non merci je ne peux pas.

**Un des élèves** : Oh, mais allez ça serait amusant.

**Michael** : Désolé...

Le professeur hocha la tête et moi je pestais contre ma vie en ce moment. Mon retour à la maison se fit dans un silence morbide. À la maison mon pèrem'acceuillisavec un sourire.

**Matthew **: Tu as été invité chez ta camarade Rachel ! C'est génial non ?

**Michael **: Je sais...

**Matthew **: Eh bien tu pourras y aller !

Je souris largement en bondissant de joie, tellement heureux pour une fois.

**Matthew **: Oui parce que...elle est ta prochaine victime !

Je regarda mon père complètement choqué.

**Michael **: Non papa...pas ça...je t'en pris

**Matthew** : Tu veux que j'appelle Ethan pour le tuer peut-être ?!

**Michael **: NON !

**Matthew** : Alors, vas faire cette putain de mission !

Je remonta dans ma chambre et changea d'habit pour la soirée, puis descendit.

**Matthew **: C'est parreil que l'autre fois alors tu devrais y arrivé.

Ma mère m'ouvris la porte une nouvelle fois et je sortis de la maison et m'envola vers celle de Rachel. Je me posa non loin de là et arriva à pied. Rachel vintm'accueillir aussitôt et me serra dans ses bras.

**Rachel** : Je suis trop contente que tu sois là ! Aller vient !

Elle rigola joyeusement et m'entraîna vers les autres.

**Michael **: Attend...j'ai soif...où est le jus ?

**Rachel **: Dans la cuisine !

Elle m'y mena en courant et rigola à nouveau. Une fois rendue je sortis mon fusil et le pointa sur elle

**Rachel **: Euh...c'est...pas drôle...pose ça Michael...

**Michael **: Mais non...c'est un pistolet à eau...

Elle eu un air confus et me regarda alors que je tirai. Elle tomba direct à terre et je cacha le corps comme la veille. Je partis, sans savoir qu'un jeune m'avais vu. Arrivé chez moi j'entrai et mon père félicita ma rapidité. J'alla voir aussitôt Ethan et le sera dans mes bras alors que je pleurais intensément. Rachel...


	5. Chapitre quatre

Encore une journée à vivre et je sais déjà que je ne l'aimerais pas. Ethan et moi avons dormis ensemble pour une fois depuis quelque temps. J'ai donc parfaitement dormis cette nuit. Ethan et moi avons jouer à cache-cache dans les bois toute la nuit durant notre rêve. On ne dirait pas, mais il se cache vraiment très bien. Puis, j'avoue avoir triché en me rendant invisible à quelque reprise. Ce fût donc avec le sourire que je me réveilla le lendemain. Je me mis à caresser la joue de mon frère affectueusement et embrassa sa tête.

**Michael : **Je t'aime tellement petit frère...si tu savais.

Ethan se réveilla doucement en m'entendant et me sourit.

**Ethan : **Je le sais Michayel...

Je soupirai, même si en fait ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment qu'il ne réussisse pas à prononcer mon nom.

**Michael : **Mi-cha-el...pas "yel".

**Ethan : **C'est ça...Mi-cha-yel...

Je me tappa le front.

**Michael :** Oublie ça.

Il me regarda surpris.

**Ethan : **Te fait pas bobo !

Je lui souris et le serra contre moi.

**Michael : **Je vais bien t'en fais pas...Bon aller je vais me changer. Tu le feras aussi pendant ce temps.

Il hocha la tête et je sortis de sa chambre pour aller à la mienne. Je le fis facilement puisque rien était verrouillé magiquement. Surement parce qu'hier j'avais bien faisma mission...Dans ma chambre il n'y avait pas de vampire comme il y aurait dû y avoir et ça me fit sourire. Puis, je me demanda ce que j'allais manger alors ? Étais-je privé de déjeuner ? Je partis vers le garde-robe et sortis quelques vêtements que j'enfilla tranquillement avant d'entendre des petits coups à ma porte. J'ouvris à mon frère qui avait mal boutonné sa chemise. J'allai lui arranger cela et descendis avec lui à la cuisine où nos parents nous attendaient. Pas qu'eux, mais un vrai déjeuner aussi ! Oui, de la nourriture ! C'était honnêtement la première fois que j'en voyais depuis toujours puisqu'à l'école je ne mangeais pas, je déjeunais seulement tout les matins, puis prenait mon second vampire le soir. Je salivais d'avance et interrogea mes parents du regard et ils hochèrent la tête alors je me mis aussitôt a table et dégusta le déjeuné avec appétit. C'était même la première fois où je mangeais avec mon petit frère.

**Matthew :** C'est ta récompense pour avoir bien réussi hier soir.

**Michael : **Merci papa ! Je t'adore !

**Félicia : **C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire depuis longtemps...

**Matthew : **C'est vrai...espèrons qu'ils comprennent que ça pourrait être toujours ainsi s'il succède...On verra ce soir si on continue...

**Félicia :** Oui...On doit les éléminer au plus vite avant qu'ils ne nous dénnoncent.

Je me retourna vers eux et haussa un sourcil.

**Michael : **J'ai une mission ?

**Matthew : **Oui il s'agit de deux membres d'Énigma, mais ils veulent nous dénoncer à l'Ordre alors on doit s'en débarrasser tu comprends...tu voudrais pas qu'ils nous fassent du mal, non ?

**Michael : **Non, jamais !

**Félicia : **Alors, tu devras les tuer dès ce soir.

**Matthew : **Bon tu dois partir pour l'école, bon cours !

Je leur souris et pris mon sac à lunch, puis mon sac à dos avant de partir à l'extérieur. La voiture était là et m'attendais. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et me fis saluer pour la première fois. J'avais toujours penser qu'il était muet, mais il faut bien croire que non ! J'alla donc à l'école et suivis mes cours bien normalement et revint chez moi le soir même. J'alla enfiler mon uniforme sitôt arrivé.

**Matthew : **Déjà prêt ? Eh bien ! Alors, ça ne change pas tellement...rends toi là c'est leur maison et essaie d'entrer pour pouvoir les y tuer tranquillement.

**Michael : **D'accord, j'ai déjà une idée.

Je partis vers ma chambre et revint avec une balle de baseball et cacha mon fusil dans ma veste. Je repartis en bas et sortis pour ensuite m'envoler vers leur maison. Je créa une illusion pour qu'ils voient quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il me connaissait. Je pris donc l'apparence d'un jeune garçon dans mon cours. Je lança fortement la balle dans la maison et poussa un cri surpris. J'alla frapper à la porte et une femme me répondit, je la reconnu aussitôt.

**Michael : **Mon ami a lancé la balle dans votre maison...j'aimerais bien la récupéré...

**La femme : **Je vais te la chercher.

**Michael : **Je vais vous aider d'accord ?

On entra dans sa maison et elle referma la porte. On parti vers son salon et elle commença à chercher et moi je réussi à l'assommer avant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

**L'homme : **Jenna ! Mon dieu ! Qui es-tu toi ! Pourquoi tu l'a tuée ?!

Un faisceau de lumière apparu près du père.

**Un petit garçon : **Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

**Le père : **Jayden ! Retourne au paradis c'est dangereux ! Ne reste pas là !

**Jayden :** NON !

**Le père : **Dépêche toi !

Le petit Jayden était complètement en larme alors qu'il repartait contre son gré. Moi, je profita de l'instant pour tirer et le père mourru aussitôt. Je cacha les corps et m'envola aussitôt complètement troublé. Ils avaient un enfant...mon dieu...je suis horrible ! Je vola jusqu'à la maison rapidement et trouva mon père devant la porte complètement hors de lui.

**Matthew :** NON SEULEMENT TU AS PRIS TROIS PLOMBE, MAIS TU AS UN TÉMOIN ! UN PUTAIN DE TÉMOIN !

Il m'agrippa brutalement le bras et me tira à travers la maison avant de me faire descendre les marches pour aller au sous-sol. Encore là il me tira jusqu'au placard et m'ymenotta avec les menottes en fer qui était vissé au mur.

**Michael : **Papa...non...me laisse pas...papa...je m'excuse...

Je sanglotais intensément et vous savez...j'avais l'impression que je lui écorchait les oreilles plus qu'autre chose à le voir en ce moment. Il était complètement fou tellement que je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait à Ethan.

**Michael : **Papa...s'il te plaît...je...je veux pas rester là...

**Matthew :** MAIS LA FERME PUTAIN DE BATARD DE MES DEUX !

Et à ces mots je pense qu'il voulu vraiment que je la ferme puisqu'il me fourra une paire de chaussette dans la bouche bien roulées avant de me bâilloner.

**Matthew : **TROIS PUTAIN DE JOUR SANS MANGER ET COMPTE PAS REVOIR TON FRÈRE DE SI TÔT !

Ethan je suis désolé...je suis vraiment un incapable...


	6. Chapitre cinq

Trois jours, cela fait trois jours que je suis dans ce placard. Il fait noir et froid et j'ai tellement faim...autant en tant que fée que humainement. J'étais tellement engourdi en ce moment que je ne sentais plus mes jambes du tout, ni mes bras et rien d'ailleurs. Je pensais à Ethan et j'avais peur en ce moment. Où était-il ? Était-il toujours vivant ? Allait-il bien ? Je n'en savais rien et j'en avais plus qu'assez. J'entendis soudainement des pas au loin ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un venait ici. Les marches de l'escalier du sous-sol craquait et la porte du placard s'ouvrit. Je fus éblouis par la lumière et ne su pas qui se tennait devant moi. Tout ce que jesavais c'est qu'il me libérait. Je me laissa faire et de toute façon je n'avais aucune force en ce moment alors inutile de tenter quelque chose de désespéré. La personne me traîna à travers la maison pour me monter dans ma chambre et m'y enfermer. Là, trois vampire m'attendais. Je soupirai d'aise puisqu'il était couché, autrement je n'aurais pas pu me nourrir. Je dévorai les trois vampires très très rapidement. J'avais terriblement fait alors je voulais me rassasier au plus vite. Plus l'énergie des vampires venait en moi, plus je sentais ma force revenir, mes pouvoirs aussi. Je repoussa les vampires morts et me changea comme si c'était un matin bien normal, sauf qu'en dedans de moi, ma peur me taraudait toujours. Lorsque je termina de m'habiller je toqua à la porte pour qu'on m'ouvre. Lorsque ce fut fait le garde me dit que j'étais demandé au salon. J'y alla et mes parents m'y attendaient.

**Matthew**: Tu es fort fiston...pas beaucoup aurait survécu à ce supplice.

Je le regarda froidement.

**Michael**: Où est Ethan ?!

**Matthew**: Ethan ? Oh, mais il est mort hier. Tu veux aller le voir au cimetière ?

Je tremblais de frayeur. Mon frère était mort. Par ma faute. PAR MA PUTAIN DE FAUTE ! Jamais j'aurais dû laisser en vie le fichu témoin ! Si je l'aurais tué aumoins mon frère serait toujours là ! Quel con j'ai été !

[...]

Tout a changé ce jour-là lorsqu'il est mort. Mon frère pour moi c'était ma vie et je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir été la personne qui l'a tué. Les années ont passé, huit ans pour être exact. Depuis le jour de sa mort, je suis devenu un exécuteur, je tue et c'est tout, sans poser de question, sans plus aucun remords. Je m'en fiche, je fais mon bouleau. Je sais que ça ne ramènera pas mon frère, mais ça me fait sentir mieux. À chaque soir après mes missions je vais au cimetière voir la tombe de mon frère et je lui dis combien je suis désolé, combien je me sens stupide et je lui raconte aussi ma mission du jour, sans donner trop de détail, car il n'aurait pas aimé ça. Parfois je m'endors sur sa tombe et le gardien du cimetière qui a pitié de moi me pose une couverture pour ne pas que j'ai froid. C'est d'ailleurs l'une de ses nuits-là que je fis un rêve étrange, qui me paru complètement impossible.

J'étais dans un bois avec une jeune femme et deux hommes aussi, mais surtout... mon frère. Il avait changé, il me ressemblait un peu plus et ça me fissourire alors que je dormais. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi on était là, je pense qu'on cherchais quelque chose où quelqu'un. Aussi, le plus bizarre dans ce rêve c'est que je voyais les gens agir, dont moi, mon frère et moi je regardais, je ne pouvais pas participé. Je vis Ethan qui parti joyeusement en avant et qui se fit attrapé par un ours pour ce faire dévoré. À ce moment-là je me mis à pleuré intensément et je vis que bien sûr mon double pleurait et se faisait réconforté par la jeune femme. Je me rapprocha pour entendre. Ils avaient repéré mes parents dans une grotte et on demandé à mon double de rester ici avec l'un des hommes. Moi, je les suivis, pas vraiment intéressé par mon double. Mes parents étaient bel et bien là, complètement à leurs mercie. Elle envoya l'hommedemandé à mon double s'il voulait vraiment leur mort. Il parti et revint en secouant la tête. Ils discutèrent et s'accordèrent pour dire que leur mort était , elle les tua sans remords. Honnêtement ça m'emplissait vraiment de joie de les voir mourir, c'est horrible non, comme sentiment ? Mais pourtant oui, je me sentais ainsi. Ils revinrent vers mon double pour lui dire que c'était fini et remercia ses deux amis. La jeune femme se téléporta avec mon double et je prisrapidement la main de mon double pour venir avec eux. On arriva dans une chambre où mon double se remit a pleuré et elle fini par le coucher dans son lit et le bordé. Quand je vis ça j'eux les larmes au yeux, j'aurais tellement aimé que quelqu'un me fasse ça...vraiment... Elle se coucha avec lui et elle eut l'air surpris lorsque mon double l'apella "Maman". Elle s'apellait Louise...ils l'avaient dit mainte fois... Je veux la voir. J'espère que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve...

Je me réveilla ce matin-là avec un sourire au visage. Mon visage était couvert de poussière alors je m'essuya. Je me leva et me dirigea vers ma maison avec espoir qu'un jour tout cela arrive. Vraiment... ça serait le plus beau des cadeaux de pouvoir enfin vivre la vie que j'ai rêvée avec mon petit frère et des parents aimant et elle... cette Louise... elle semblait correspondre parfaitement avec ce que j'aimerais comme parents.


	7. Chapitre six

J'étais retourné ce matin-là chez moi pour prendre mon petit déjeuné et aussi embrassé quelque vampire question de faire le plein d'énergie. Je descendis à la cuisine et pris le repas avec eux en silence. Je ne leur parlais plus vraiment sauf lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Je leur en voulais après tout, ils avaient tué mon frère et m'avait torturé tout le long de mon enfance alors pourquoi je devrais sourire et participé à leurs discutions débile? Vraiment...il n'y a aucune raison. Mon père me regardais et je su qu'il voulais me parler.

**Matthew ** : Aujourd'hui on a une nouvelle mission pour toi. Elle concerne une jeune fée. La personne en soit à dix-huit ans, mais ne vient de découvrir ces pouvoir depuis peu. Ilpourrait donc représenter une menace s'il se faisait voir. Cela dit...on voudrait qu'avant de le tuer tu fasses une mission de reconnaissance sur le terrain. Il y a certain sorcier qui pourrait nous être utile alors ramène-les.

Il me tendit des photos et je les regarda et je resta ferme et sérieux alors que j'étais tout surpris. J'avais vu cet homme dans mon rêve !

**Michael** : Bien, ce sera fait alors.

**Matthew ** : Pas d'uniforme pour cette fois donc, tu iras en civil.

Il me tendit une carte étudiante et un plan de l'endroit. La Cross Academy? Je ne connaissais pas du tout.

**Michael **: Où se passe la mission ?

**Matthew** : À Los Angeles, dans l'école que tu vois là.

**Michael** : C'est très bien. Je pars maintenant.

Je fourrai les papier dans mon sac à dos ainsi que des cahier, stylo et tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour étudier là-bas. Je sortis de la maison et m'envola d'un coup et mis le cap vers cette « Academy ». Cela prit un long moment et je dus me poser à plusieurs reprise pour chasser, dégoter un vampire et me nourrir. Au finalj'arriva à cette nouvelle école et sonda les étudiants. Je discernas quelques racess parm eux. Des loups, vampire, sirène, hybride, sorcier...c'était varié dit donc. Un vrai buffet. Je m'arrêta dans le couloir un moment et regarda les photos et repéra un blond assez grand qui faisait du charmes au jeune dame. Je pris une de ses « groopie » à part et l'appuya au mur avant de l'embrasser sauvagement pour le faire réagir. Quelque seconde plus tard je senti qu'on tapotait mon épaule et je me tourna le visage pour voir le blond de plus tôt.

**Le blond** : T'avise pas de retoucher mes amies d'accord ?!

**Michael **: Pourquoi, tu as un problème avec ça connard ?!

**Le blond** : Comment tu m'as appelé?! Visiblement tu ne vois pas à qui tu parles! Mais comme je suis sympa je vais te le dire...Je m'appelle Alex Halliwell...maintenant ne vient plus embêté mes amis vu ?!

**Michael **: Sinon quoi tu vas faire quoi ?

**Alex ** : Te cramer ton visage à deux balles. Voilà ce que je ferais !

Il me poussa dans une classe et mis sa menace à exécution et m'envoya plusieurs boule de feu. Je jugea sa force pendant ce temps-là alors que je me défendais assez facilement. Je bailla en le regardant, ça a eu l'air de le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs. Je me mit à lire sa mini biographie qui était inscritesous sa photo que mon père m'avait remis. Il était dit qu'Alex était quelqu'un de très gentil, serviable et calme. Eh bien...ce n'est pas ce que je vois.Cela dit il pourrait être utile. J'hocha la tête alors que je bloquais encore ses attaques. Cela dit je ne me rendis pas compte qu'un clone s'était glissé derrière moi pour m'y coller une boule de feu. Je grogna et serra son poignet fortement avant de me téléporté à la maison. Mon père fut surpris de voir débarquer quelqu'un et les gardes le maîtrisèrent aussitôt. Ils l'attachèrent à une chaise et un garde resta près de lui. Pendant ce temps je me guerrissais en pestant contre ce fichu Alex.

**Matthew** : Alors Mr. Halliwell, vous avez tenter de tuer mon fils comme ça ?

**Alex ** : Tuer ? Non, peut-être pas à ce point...

**Matthew **: Mais vous l'avez blesser et ça je ne vous le pardonnerais pas facilement. Surtout que...vous êtes dans une fâcheuse posture...et...on pourrait...aisément vous tuer, là tout de suite.

**Alex ** : Non...non...je ferais ce que vous voulez !

**Matthew** : Ça tombe bien on aurait une mission pour vous. Je sais qui vous êtes...vous êtes l'alter ego d'Alex puisque Alex n'aurait jamais réagis ainsi. Enfin...nous avons besoin de vous pour tuer Sebastian Giovani. Je sais que vous le connaissez alors ils vous fera surement confiance. Mais ne nous tromper pas, on vous surveillera et si d'ici quelques jours vous ne nous ramenez pas Sebastian et bien c'est fini.

Il prit une pause alors qu'Alex avait l'air bien nerveux sur sa chaise.

**Matthew ** : Oh et...pas un mot à propos de ceci à qui que ce soit où sinon on vous tue. Et...ne vous inquiétez pas...on saura.

Il sourit d'un sourire plutôt effrayant et je recula vers les marches pour m'asseoir sur celle-ci.

**Matthew** : Rammenez-le chez lui.

**Garde ** : Bien chef !

Ils le détachèrent et le prirent tout deux avant de disparaître quelque instant pour revenir un peu plus tard. Mon père se tourna vers moi.

**Matthew** : Bon travail fiston ! Je suis fier de toi !


	8. Chapitre sept

La journée d'hier s'était terminé plutôt bien. On eu par contre pas vraiment de nouvelle d'Alex et je fus demandé pour allerle surveillé. Eh bien, au moins je n'aurais à tuer personne cette fois. Lorsqu'Alex était parti hier mon père m'avait demandé de retourner à l'école et d'y vivre un moment avec une autre apparence pour qu'Alex ne se doute de rien. Ainsi, je pourrais le surveiller plus aisément. C'est donc depuis hier que j'étais étudiant à plein temps de l'académie. Cette nuit j'avais fait un rêve plutôt étrange alors que j'étais en train de dormir bien tranquillement. J'ai rêvé de mon petit frère. Le voir comme ça m'a vraiment surpris, surtout que, je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve normal, je savais qu'il l'avait provoqué.Ethan m'était donc apparu dans mon rêve et m'avait dit que je me trompais, il n'est pas mort. Évidemment lorsqu'il dit ça je fus plutôt surpris et le regarda en reculant.

**Michael **: C'est pas possible ! Je suis allé sur ton cercueil à chaque soir !

**Ethan**: Mais...as-tu verifié ? Y suis-je vraiment ?

**Michael **: Je...non...je les ai crus...

**Ethan**: Mick...je te jure que je ne suis pas mort...ils m'ont juste emmené quelque part...je ne sais pas où c'est...mais j'ai peur...

**Michael **: Je te retrouverais ! C'est promis !

Je serra mon frère dans mes bras intensément. Honnêtement, à ce moment-là je pleurais de joie. Mon frère était vivant !Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire et pourtant il était là dans mes bras ! Puis, brusquement il disparu et je me mis à crier son nom plusieurs fois. Je pleurais toujours, mais plus pour la même raison. Je me réveilla et réalisa que monoreiller était trempé de larme. Je regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était très tôt, mais j'étais incapable de me rendormir. J'ouvris alors la fenêtre de ma chambre et fila dans les airs. Je retourna à l'endroit où je me sentirais le mieux, c'est-à-dire sur « sa » tombe. Il avait dit qu'il n'y était pas, mais...je voulais simplement verifier pour voir. Je vis une pelle appuyé sur un arbre et j'entrepris de creuser sa tombe pour la déterer. Je continua, même si cela me fatiguais plus qu'autre chose. Puis, ma pelle heurta quelque chose de dur. J'enleva la terre qui m'empêchait de voir et aperçu un cercueil. Aussitôt mon coeur se serra, je n'osais pas l'ouvrir de peur d'y voir le corps de mon frère. Puis je pensa à mon frère qui disait être pritquelque part alors je me dis que je devais le croire. J'espèra vraiment que ce rêve était bel et bien réel. J'ouvris donc lecercueil difficilement et constata avec effroi qu'il était complètement vide. J'en revenais pas du tout ! Pendant toute ces années alors mon frère était...vivant ! Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas du tout. Bon sang...mais où est-il alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font... ? Oh Ethan...je suis désolé...je n'aurais pas dû les croire...Je m'envola alors en laissant tout en plan et retourna à l'académie. En arrivant près de l'école je constata de la lumière dans une classe. Curieux j'alla alors à la recherche de cette classe alors que j'essuyais mes larmes. Je me rendis invisibles et entra dans la salle. C'était un laboratoire pour les cours de chimie. Alex se tenait là, mais dur de savoir quel Alex était devant moi. Le bon où le mauvais ? Il préparait une potion je crois. Je m'approcha de lui et regarda le livre qu'il lisait :«Potion pour associer deux parties d'une âme ». Alors, il voulait donc que son alter-ego et lui fusionnent et ne deviennent plus qu'un ? C'était possible ? Surprenant ! Je me recula et le regarda faire sa « recette », puis il sembla satisfait au bout d'un moment. Il hésita et je le comprenais bien. Une erreur et...qui sait ce qui arrivera ? Il but cependant la potion et rien ne se passa pour l'instant. Puis soudainement on vit un individu sortir du corps d'Alex. À bien regarder, ce n'étais pas un individu quelconque, c'était tout simplement la parfaite copie d'Alex. Les deux se regardèrent complètement choqué et le jumeau se fâcha et se mit a injurié Alex. Il le traita d'incapable, il lui dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela etcontinua à l'injurié bien longtemps. Leurs cri alerta quelqu'un et la peur d'être découvert les figea, moi j'étais invisible alors je m'en fichais. La porte s'ouvrit donc sur une jeune femme blonde et vraiment très belle. Je la reconnu aussitôt comme était la femme que j'avais vue dans mon rêve. Je me mis à sourire alors que je sus que mon frère serait sauvé si on en croit le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit là. Je bondis de joie puis retourna mon attention sur eux. La jeune femme, qui s'appelait Louise les regarda bien surprise. Elle questionna Alex et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé alors que son jumeau continuait de râler dans son coin. Elle en conclu qu'il fallait les différencier au plus vite et elle se dirigea donc vers le jumeau et posa sa main sur lui et je crois qu'elle dit une formule à ce moment-là. Puis, ce que je vis me sidéra, son apparence changea quelque peu. Ses cheveux devinrent bruns, sa machoîre un peu plus carré, ses épaules aussi, mais sinon il ressemblait quand même à Alex. Elle le regarda un moment et fini par le nommé « Hugo », il ronchonna encore et fini par accepter en se regardant dans une glace. Elle est tellement puissante, ça me surprenait et ça me donnait une folle envie de la connaître. J'avais envie aussi de me mettre visible, mais je savais que je ne devrais pas. Je sortis donc de la salle à contrecoeur et parti me coucher. Au petit matin de déjeuna bien rapidement, m'habilla et m'envola aussitôt vers la maison. J'entrai à l'intérieur brusquement et ma mère me regarda d'une manière choquée.

**Félicia **: Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang ?

**Michael **: Vous m'avez menti !

**Félicia**: Absolument pas !

Mon père arriva dans la pièce, me regarda et sembla comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

**Matthew**: Chérie, monte en haut !

**Félicia**: Hors de question !

**Matthew**: MONTE !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de monter lourdement les marches et de filer dans sa chambre.

**Matthew**: Alors, qui te l'a dit ?

**Michael**: Personne, je l'ai découvert !

**Matthew**: Je sais que tu mens ! Et tu n'as aucun intérêt à le faire !

Je frissona de peur. Malgré le fait que j'étais révolté en ce moment, mon père avait toujours réussis à  
me faire peur à tout coups.

**Matthew**: Hier on a découvert que ton frère en dormant utilisait des pouvoirs. Inutile de te dire qu'on l'a réveillé surle champ et en ce moment il regrette amèrement de les avoir utilisés.

Je le regarda la haine au yeux.

**Matthew **: J'aime ce regard, je l'ai toujours aimé. Tu me regardais déjà ainsi alors que tu étais tout jeune, même si tu savais que j'avais toujours le dessus. Et tu le sais, je l'ai toujours. Alors, tu vas faire quoi Michael ? Vas-y je suis curieux de l'entendre ?

Je tremblais intensément tellement j'avais peur, mais je devais dire quelque chose, même si la peur me clouait sur place.

**Michael**: Je...je...je...

**Matthew**: Oui ? Tu...quoi ?

Il rigola bien fortement.

**Matthew** : Tu sais que peut importe ce que tu dis, j'ai des hommes qui sont avec lui et il me suffit d'un  
seul signal pour que ton frère ne sois plus.

Je le regarda et baissa la tête, complètement les larmes au yeux et décida de continuer mes missions, au moins ainsi je savais qu'Ethan survivrais. Maintenant, je misais tout sur ce jolie rêve.


	9. Chapitre huit

J'étais rentré ce soir là complètement desespéré et au petit matin j'avais fais mon rapport à mon père qui sembla interressé par ce « Hugo ». Je soupira alors qu'il me parlait, l'écoutant d'une orreille sourde alors que je pensais à mon frère. Mon père cria mon nom au téléphone avant de dire quelque chose qui me cloua sur place.

**Matthew **: Je te retire cette mission alors rentre immédiatement à la maison. Et je t'assure que je viendrais te chercher si tu n'es pas là dans l'heure !

**Michael ** : Bien père, j'arrive...

**Matthew** : Bon garçon !

Je raccrocha en grogna, complètement en proie au désaroi. Louise, je ne la reverrais plus...Comment reverrais-je Ethan alors ? Plus rien ne marche ! Je sanglota alors que je m'envola vers ma maison. Je ne pourrais pas sauver mon frère...Je vola rappidement malgré le vent qui était assez fort ce soir. En fait il faisait tempête alors rentré chez moi en une heure alors que lorsqu'il faisait beau ça me prennait deux heure ça releverait de l'exploit. Je continua de voler très rapidement en essayant de pas être trop haut pour me faire frappé par les éclair qui fendait le ciel, mais pas trop bas pour que les humains me voient. Je sais que je pourrais me rendre invisible, mais je n'y arrivais que brièvement lorsque je le faisais tellement que j'avais l'air d'une ampoule qui clignotait... Tout comme la pluie mes yeux croulait sous les larmes alors que je pensais à mon frère qui était actuellement quelque part dans cette ville sous moi. Il pouvait être n'importe où et je ne savais pas où cela pouvait bien être puisqu'il y avait trop de choix. Je finis par descendre en piqué en regardant ma montre. Deux heures trente, voilà ce que ça m'avait prit. J'allais me faire massacré pour sur...J'entra dans la maison complètement trempé et fus acceuilli par un coup à la poitrine qui coupa mon souffle.

**Matthew** : Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te l'ai enlevé cette mission ?

**Michael **: Oui-i-i...

**Matthew** : Tu y tient trop justement, ça cache quelque chose je le sais. Puis, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose quand tu as parlé de cette Louise.

**Michael** : Non...il...il...y..a rien.

**Matthew** : Me ment pas ! A moins que tu cherche à encore avoir un coup !

**Michael** : Mais c'est vrai !

**Matthew** : Ah oui vraiment ? Alors si je vais la trouvé pour « me présenter » tu vas t'en ficher ?

**Michael **: NON ! Fait pas ça ! Laisse là tranquille !

**Matthew** : Je savais que tu l'aimais bien ! Confinez-le à sa chambre. Je pars en mission.

Les gardes s'approchèrent de moi et m'aggripait par les bras alors que je gigotais intensément pour me libèré.

**Michael **: Tu fais une énorme erreur papa arrête !

**Matthew** : Oh crois moi je sais ce que je fais.

Je sanglota alors qu'encore une fois on me baillonait avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'étais menoter et présentement assis sur mon lit en train de sangloter tranquillement. J'ouvris la télévision avec mes pouvoirs et regarda les nouvelles.

**Le reporter** : Nous voici devant un immeuble qu'on dit hanté. Apparement bien souvent on entend les cri d'un enfant, mais nombreux sont ceux qui y sont entré pour constater l'immeuble complètement vide. Pourtant un enfant cri presque tout le temps qu'il veut qu'on le sauve, mais...comment sauvez ce qu'on ne voit pas ?

Je ferma la télévision, il était clair que c'était Ethan. Forcément ils l'ont rendu invisible et lui font du mal librement. Ces salaud...si seulement je pourrais faire quelque chose ! Non, je pouvais seulement attendre alors que mon père allais rencontré ma future mère...

**[…]**

Je m'étais rendu à l'endroit où j'avais envoyé mon fils quelque jours plus tout. J'étais droit devant la Cross Academy et elle fourmillait de gens actuellement. J'entra dans le batîment de l'école et regarda le plan pour trouvé le bureau du directeur. Je m'y rendis ensuite bien rapidement avant de cogné et d'entré.

**Matthew** : Bonjour, je viens pour retrouver l'une de vos étudiantes.

**Directeur** : Et pourquoi donc cher monsieur ?

**Matthew** : Ils se trouvent qu'elle a fait du mal à mon fils alors il me semble que j'ai le droit de vouloir régler cet écart de comportement.

**Directeur **: Je suis sûr qu'on peut régler ça tranquillement. Alors, quel est sont nom ?

**Matthew **: Louise, apparement elle se tient souvent avec un autre étudiant, Alex Halliwell.

**Directeur** : Ah oui ! Vous parlez de Louise Gicquel alors. Bien je vous l'appel.

Il appuya sur un bouton pour contacter sa secrétaire et lui demandé d'appeller Louise. J'attendis en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Je regarda le directeur intensément et le mit sous mon contrôle.

**Matthew** : Vous n'allez plus rien faire lorsqu'elle arrivera, ce sera comme si vous dormez.

**Directeur **: Bien monsieur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde qui me regardait, elle se demandait surement pourquoi elle était là.

**Matthew** : Vous avez complètement embobiner mon fils. Il ne se contrôle plus.

**Louise **: Pardon ? Mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

**Matthew** : Et vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Je laissa mes phéromone de fée opérer et observa l'effet produit sur Louise. Elle sembla plus détendu, comme attiré par moi. Les vampires était attiré par les fées, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Louise était une vampire alors je n'allais pas faire comme si de rien était. Elle s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras et commença à caresser mon torse et je souris largement. Je sortis du bureau avec elle en laissant quelque consigne au directeur. Je lui demanda de ne plus se rappeller de moi, ni de notre entretien ou même de Louise. Je marcha dans le couloir vers la sortie avec Louise et ne me rendis pas compte qu'Alex nous avais vu.

**Alex** : LOUISE !

Il courait vers nous à présent et je l'envoya valsé sur le mur avec mes pouvoirs ce qui l'assoma d'un coup. Je sortis dehors et serra Louise contre moi et m'envola vers le ciel avant de me diriger vers la maison. Je souris largement lorsque j'arriva chez moi et que j'ordonna à mes gardes d'aller chercher mon fils. Ma femme me regarda d'un air bizarre et je souris en la rassurant.

**[…]**

Les gardes vinrent me chercher et me libèré et je les regarda étrangement, me demandant ce qui m'attendais. Lorsque j'arriva au premier étage et que je vis Louise coller sur mon père mon sang se figea. Il l'avait charmé !

**Michael** : MAMAN !

Ça avait sorti tout seul, tellement je ne considèrais déjà plus ma propre mère comme tel, pour moi la seul qui répondait à ce titre c'était Louise. Elle releva la tête et me regarda d'un air perdu en essayant de comprendre. Ma mère, la vrai, arriva vers moi et me giffla fortement en me regardant profondément mécontante.

**Louise** : Ton fils est fou...

**Matthew **: Je te le fais pas dire.

Je les regardait ne sachant que dire sur le moment et commença à sangloté.


	10. Chapitre neuf

Depuis quelques jours je restais constamment dans ma chambre à broyer du noir en pensant à mon seul espoir qui venait d'être détruit en un tour de main par mon père. Je ne pleurais plus tellement les larmes ne sortaient plus. Que pouvais-je faire de plus, j'étais pris, acculer au pied du mur. Je poussa un soupir en me rappelant mon rêve futileoùj'appelais Louise : « maman ». J'ai été idiot d'y croire une seule seconde. Je regarda la télévision présentement éteinte et me rappela le reportage concernant le fantôme qui y logeait. Ce fantôme qui était mon petit frère. Non ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber ainsi ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il survive ! Je sortis doucement de ma chambre et vis passé Louise devant celle-ci. Je la fis entré dans la mienne et bloqua mes phéromone de fée. Je ne voulais surtout pas la charmé. Non, me rabaissé à son niveau serait dégoutant. Je la regarda et fis un sourire rassurant et l'incita au silence. J'envoyai mes pensées directement vers elle et bloqua les miennes pour pas que personne ne m'entende autre qu'elle.

**Michael** : Louise, tu m'entends, fait moi un signe si oui

Elle hocha la tête incertaine de si elle pouvait me faire confiance.

**Michael** : N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal.

**Louise** : Je n'ai pas peur de toi, seulement je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te faire confiance alors que l'autre essaie de me monter contre toi.

**Michael** : Tu ne crois pas que c'est une bonne preuve justement ?

**Louise** : Peut importe, je veux juste partir d'ici.

**Michael** : Et moi donc... Mais c'est impossible... et si je le fais il tuera mon frère. Alors, je voudrais bien, mais je ne le peux pas.

**Louise** : Eh bien moi je le peux et c'est ce que je vais faire.

**Michael** : Attend ! J'ai besoin de toi et d'Hugo pour faire fonctionner le plan.

Elle me regarda surprise et avec intérêt maintenant.

**Louise** : Comment connais-tu Hugo ?

**Michael** : J'étais là lorsqu'il a été créé !

**Louise** : Alors, c'était toi ce jour-là !

**Michael** : Moi ? Tu m'as vu ?

**Louise** : Eh bien pas totalement, mais oui.

**Michael** : Enfin...euh...alors veux-tu aider?

J'entendis des pas rapides dans les escaliers, vu la lourdeur c'était surement mon père qui s'énervait puisqu'il ne la trouvait pas.

**Michael** : Vite vas-y.

Elle sorti de ma chambre alors que je me couchais dans mon lit en feignant de dormir.

**Matthew** : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre ?

**Louise** : Je voulais voir s'il dormait toujours.

**Matthew** : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Mon fils est juste un bizarroïde. N'y prête pas attention.

J'avais bien envie de lui dire plein de sottise en ce moment et peut-être que ceci se lisait sur mon visage, mais je n'en savais rien. Je les entendis sortir de la chambre et je crois de la maison. Je choisi ce moment pour sortir de mon lit et faire un tour dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de mes parents étaient entre-ouverte. Je la poussa un peu pour entendre un faible : « Chérie ? ». J'y reconnu là la voix de ma mère et la vie toute allongé sur le lit d'un côté en train de regarder le vide à ses côtés. Le lit était bien lisse du côté où mon père serait, signe qu'il n'y avait pas dormi cette nuit là.Je la regarda soudainement peine en voyant son visage terne avec de grosse cernes noires sous les yeux signe qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Je m'approcha d'elle avec crainte un peu et referma tout de même la porte. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et ne bougea pas et n'eu pas un visage dégouté, non rien. Elle sembla plutôt soulagé de me voir. Je m'assied dans le lit près d'elle et ce fut elle qui m'allongea près d'elle en éclatant en sanglot. Honnêtement je resta assez surpris un moment, comme figé, puis je commença a caressé ses cheveux tout doucement sans rien dire. Jela laissais tout simplement pleuré dans mes bras, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

**Félicia** : Je suis terriblement désolé mon bébé...

**Michael** : Chhhttt ne t'en fais pas...

**Félicia** : Non...lai...laisse moi...

**Michael** : D'accord vas-y.

Je souris pour la rassurer et continua de caresser ses cheveux.

**Félicia** : Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas en accord avec ce que ton père te fait subir à toi et ton frère. Je vous ai aimés plus que tout lorsque je vous portais et je vous aimerais toujours jusqu'à la fin. Alors, vous voir ainsi, maltraité, sans pouvoir rien faire, c'est horrible. Ton père...ton père à les mêmes idéaux que moi, mais malheureusement il utilise vraiment une mauvaise façon pour y parvenir. Quand je vous ai eu tout les deux c'était vraiment dans l'espoir de fonder une famille basé sur l'amour, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous avez eu...Non...au lieu de ça vous avez eu l'opposé...

**Michael** : Mais pourquoi alors ?

**Félicia** : Parce que je suis dans le même bateau mon bébé...je ne veux pas que tu meures...et il me l'a dit qu'il vous tuerait si je parlais.

Je la regarda choqué et attristé par la nouvelle.

**Michael** : Oh maman...maman...parton d'ici.

**Félicia** : Non tu n'y penses pas...il pourrait nous traquer...Michael on ne peut pas faire ça...il tuerait Ethan.

**Michael** : Alors, trouvons le !

**Félicia** : Je sais où il est...

**Michael** : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

**Félicia** : Et Louise alors ?

Je me figea dans mon élan de joie.

**Michael** : Je m'en charge...je crois avoir un plan !

Je pris la main de ma mère et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

**Félicia** : On y va !

Elle sorti de la chambre en me tenant fermement par le bras et on passant devant les gardes qui nous regardais bizarrement. On sorti à l'extérieur et on s'envola tous les deux vers l'immeuble où était Ethan. À la maison un des gardes contacta mon père.

**Garde** : Monsieur Shaw, la porteuse est en train de s'enfuir avec le gamin. Il y a urgence.

**Matthew** : J'arrive tout de suite !


	11. Chapitre dix

Le ciel cette soirée là était plutôt illuminée par les étoiles et ça me fit sourire, car honnêtement c'était bien un moment que je voulais vivre depuis des années. Vivre le plaisir de voler librement avec ses parents, bon, mon rêve se réalisait à moitié, mais c'était déjà ça. Je tourna mon visage vers ma mère qui me rendit mon sourire et fini par prendre ma main pour me diriger vers l'immeuble où se trouvait mon frère. Mine de rien, c'était la première fois qu'elle me tennait la main ainsi. Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait cette soirée, mais même si cela finissait mal je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment avec elle. Je le chérirais et l'emporterait le plus loin que je le peux. Puis, ma mère qui était à mes côtés se crispa à mes côtés, se tordant de douleur. Je la regarda super inquiet.

**Michael** : Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

**Félicia** : Je ne sais pas...j'ai l'impression que c'est...de la magie...

**Michael **: C'est papa ?

**Félicia **: Je ne sais pas...mais vas-y Michael...vas sauver ton frère.

Je la regarda choqué et secoua la tête rapidement.

**Michael **: HORS DE QUESTION !

**Félicia** : Michael je t'en pris...

**Michael** : Non...maman...

Puis, je reçu une boule d'énergie en plein ventre qui me fit reculer. Elle venait de ma mère, ce n'étais pas bien fort, mais juste assez pour m'éloigner. Puis, je vis ma mère doucement s'effacer dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

**Michael** : Nooon ! Je...MAMAN !

J'éclata en sanglot férocement et jura de revenir la sauver après avoir retrouvé mon frère. Je plongea vers l'immeuble où il était et commença àsentir les vibrations à travers l'immeuble. Rien. Pourtant, il était ici non ? Ma mère m'avait mené ici au péril de sa vie. Je commença a gravir les étages en ressentant des vibrations dans chacun de ceux-ci. Étais-ce le quartier général d'Enigma ? Cela dit, sur un étage je perçuune vibration plus faible, mais j'étais incertain. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait vraiment de mon frère. J'entrai donc dans l'étage et commença a cherché chaque recoin pour le trouver. Heureusement aucun garde était posté à l'étage et je trouvais ça plutôt louche. Finalement je sentis la vibration un peu plus forte et je sus que j'approchais. Je me dépêcha sur les lieux avant de trouver le corps de mon frère trempé dans une marre de sang.

**Michael **: ETHAN ! Non Ethan ! Réveille toi !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et tout ce que j'eu le temps de sentir c'était un coup de poignard qui s'enfonçait avec violence en moi. Je poussa un cri de surprise en regardant Ethan.

**Michael **: Mais pourquoi... ?

Il rigola doucement et je le vis changé d'apparence devant moi pour reprendre la sienne je suppose.

**Garde **: Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant et la porteuse aussi.

**Michael **: Ma mère s'appelle Félicia, pas « la porteuse » !

**Garde** : Comme tu veux, mais pour ton père c'est ce qu'elle est. Il avait tout planifié. La séduire, la mettre enceinte autant de fois qu'il faudrait pour construire sa petite armé et ainsi détruire les fées. Enfin « armé » est un peu gros comme terme, mais tu comprends je suis sûr.

**Michael **: Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

**Garde** : Aucune idée Matthew s'en occupe personnellement. Tu vois il lui donne l'attention qu'elle voulait.

Je le regarda dégouté et retira le poignard de ma poitrine et le planta dans la sienne plusieurs fois en le regardant mourir lentement. Je posales mains sur ma blessure et commença à me guérir en me laissant tombé au sol. Une fois finie je sortis par la fenêtre et les aperçu non loin de là. Ma mère devait être si faible que son sort d'invisibilité ne tenait plus. Je vola donc jusqu'à eux et me mit devant ma mère.

**Michael **: Sa suffit père...elle a assez souffert ainsi elle ne mérite plus tout ça...

**Matthew** : Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité maintenant qu'elle ne m'obéit plus.

Je vis une énorme boule d'énergie apparaître dans sa main et ma colère éclata.

**Michael** : Ne la tue pas !

**Matthew** : Et tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être ?

**Michael **: Tu paris ?

J'étais tellement en colère que tous mes pouvoirs allaient en tous les sens et le ciel même s'en ressentis lorsque éclair fendit le ciel pour le frapper de pleins fouets. Je fus surpris, mais ne démordit pas complètement déterminé à avoir le dessus pour une fois. L'éclair disparu et mon père tomba en chute libre dans la ville. Je choisis ce moment pour partir avec ma mère à la maison et rapidement prendre Louise pour allez au pavillon Night. Je chercha Hugo aussitôt et fini par apprendre qu'il habitait une maison près de l'école. Louise me dit l'adresse pour m'aider et je m'y rendis. Aussitôt Hugo nous acceuillit avec un air mécontent puisqu'on entrait par effraction chez lui. Il nous plaqua donc moi et ma mère sur le mur. Louise se mit devant nous et secoua la tête et lui expliqua la situation.

**Michael** : Et on a besoin d'une place sûr ou rester ? Alors, tu veux bien ?

Il regarda Louise, puis haussa les épaules.

**Hugo **: Je suppose que je n'aies pas le choix. En tout cas...tous les deux allez vous couchez vous en avez besoin.

**Michael **: Merci Hugo !

J'aida ma mère à monter les marches et fini par entrer dans une des chambres. Je soupirai et posa ma mère dans le lit. Je la borda et m'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle agrippa mon chandail et murmura :

**Félicia** : Reste avec moi mon bébé.

J'hocha la tête et souris tendrement avant de me mettre en boxer, puis de me lover contre elle sous les couvertures. Puis on s'endormit peu de temps après alors qu'Hugo et Louise discutait toujours de la situation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je m'endormis avec un sourire au visage.


	12. Chapter onze

Je me réveilla tout doucement et vis que ma mère me regardait déjà en souriant. Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa sur la tête avant de me serrer contre elle. Je lui souris tendrement et la regarda le regard tout pétillant de joie.

**Michael**: Bon matin maman ! Ça m'a fait tellement de bien de dormir à côté de toi.

**Félicia**: Oui moi aussi ! Ça faisait si longtemps.

On resta ainsi un instant collé à profiter du fait que l'on était tout deux ensembles, puis on entendis des petits coups à la porte. Je me retourna vers la porte en me demandant qui était là.

**Michael **: Oui ?

**La personne **: C'est moi, Louise, vous êtes réveiller ?

**Michael **: À peine, entre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Louise un peu fatigué les cheveux légèrement en bataille avec un large chandail, appartenant surement à Hugo, en guise de pyjama.

**Louise**: On voulait savoir si vous vouliez déjeuner puisque c'est prêt.

**Michael **: On va manger ? Quoi donc ?

**Louise**: De la nourriture voyons. C'est quoi cette question...

**Michael **: Génial alors !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et Louise me regarda étrangement. Je l'entendis pensée : « Il est vraiment bizarre... je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il m'a demandé ça... ». Je me leva suivi par ma mère qui me passa une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de les placé. On descendit rejoindre Louise et Hugo à la cuisine et on prit place à la table. Une assiette de crêpes trônais au milieu de la table et je me mis à me servir, puis à nappé ma crêpe de sirop. Hugo était assis à l'autre bout de la table et buvait son café en lisant le journal alors que Louise mangeait en semblant préoccupé. Moi, j'étais tout simplement heureux de ce qui m'arrivait alors je mangeais joyeusement tout comme ma mère.

**[...]**

Lorsque la foudre m'avait attaqué soudainement j'avais été si surpris que je n'avais pas bougé d'une miette. Dire que mon fils avait produit cet éclair c'était vraiment hallucinant. J'en étais presque fier. Je dis bien presque, parce que, on s'entend, il a voulu me tuer. Je crois que c'est rendu comme ça entre moi et lui, une relation chien et chat, l'un déteste l'autre et veux avoir le dessus à tout prix. Pour l'instant je sais très bien qu'il pense avoir l'avantage, mais il est loin du compte, car Ethan est bien caché. Je rigola un bon coup en me tenant les côtes qui me brûlaient un peu encore malgré les guerrisseuses qui ne cessaient d'essayé de me guérir au plus vite.

**[...]**

Hugo fit tombé le journal sur la table et nous regarda tous d'un regard bien sérieux. D'un coup mon éternel sourire se figea et je le regarda en attendant qu'il parle.

**Hugo**: Il faut se préparer à une éventuel attaque de ton père Michael !

**Michael**: C'est pas faux...connaissant mon père il a surement un ou deux trucs dans sa poche.

**Hugo **: Justement ! Et es-tu sur d'être assez fort pour le gérer ?

**Michael**: Bien pour l'instant ça marche bien non ?

**Félicia **: Non, mon bébé, je sais que ton père n'est pas mort aussi...Je sens encore son aura...

**Louise**: Ça n'aurait pas pu être facile tu sais... Entraîne toi et tu le vaincras non ?

**Michael**: On a pas ce temps-là...Qui sait ce qui arrive à Ethan pendant ce temps...

**Louise**: Tu y tiens vraiment...

**Michael**: Bien sûr c'est mon frère !

Je souris en disant cela. Je crois que chaque fois que je parlais de lui ça m'emplissait d'une joie immense et je crois qu'elle se propagea à voir le visage de « mes mères » s'éclairer. Hugo eut un rictus et me tira avec lui dans une des chambres.

**Hugo**: C'est l'ancienne chambre de Mathéo, mon fils, alors ses vêtements devraient te faire.

**Michael **: Super merci !

**Hugo**: Après on ira récupérer ton frère pour de bon !

**Michael **: OUAIS ! On va le m'assacrer !

Hugo rigola et je perçu le fait qu'il me trouvait vraiment innocent et mignon. J'étais enfantin oui je le savais, mais comment ne pas l'être avec la vie que j'ai eue ? Je n'ai jamais vécu la vie d'un enfant normal alors oui j'ai quelque réaction déplacée pour quelqu'un de seize ans. Hugo sortit après m'avoir tapoté la tête ce que je trouva agaçant. Je le remercia quand même d'un sourire. Je me changea rapidement et ressortis de la chambre pour revenir à la cuisine ou ma mère me siffla. Je rigola.

**Michael**: Tu exagère maman...

**Félicia**: Pas du tout !

Je secoua la tête découragé et les regarda.

**Michael**: Ok, il nous faut un plan !

**Louise **: Est-ce qu'on sait où ton frère est ?

**Michael**: Non, mais mon père le sait alors il va falloir lui prendre l'information.

**Félicia**: Tu sais bien qu'il ne nous le dira pas si facilement.

J'hocha la tête.

**Michael**: Je sais, mais c'est notre seul moyen d'atteindre mon frère.

**Hugo**: Et où croyez-vous que lui se trouve ?

**Michael**: Probablement à la maison à se remettre sur pied...C'est donc le meilleur moment pour une offensive.

**Félicia **: Je pensais jamais t'entendre des trucs comme ça...

**Michael **: Ça doit être le métier qui entre...

**Hugo **: Très bien alors c'est moi qui ira. Je contrôle mieux mes pouvoirs que toi.

**Louise **: Non ! Tu t'es déjà fais prendre l'autre jour... ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

**Hugo**: J'ai été surpris, ce n'est pas pareil.

**Michael**: Alors tu iras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il sourit et se téléporta dès que je lui eu donné mon adresse.

**[...]**

La maison du jeune était plutôt grande et silencieuse. Cela dit, j'entendais bien quelque sons au deuxième étage. Ça devait être dans la chambre des parents que son père se trouvait. Je me mis à sentir les odeurs, étant un loup c'était plutôt facile de discerner qui et combien de personnes étaient présentes. Une bonne dizaine dont une qui était direct à ma gauche prête à me tuer. Je ne lui donna pas ce cadeau et alla rapidement derrière lui et le mordit profondément au cou et laissa son corps tombé lourdement au sol. Je ressentis une petite euphorie commencée en moi et je secoua la tête. J'avais oublié que le sang de fée avait tendance à me rendre saoul, pas que moi, mais les vampires en général. Je crois que je vais éviter de les mordre où je vais finir bourré rapidement. Je continua d'avancer et croisa encore une autre fée et cette fois lui brisa le cou. J'accéda au deuxième étage et fis le décompte : Deux mortes, huit en vie. Les huit autres seraient avec lui ? Eh bien, ça ne sera pas facile alors. J'arriva dans la chambre et ouvris la porte d'un mouvement, la claquant sur le mur. Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi. Je fis aller mes pouvoirs et transforma les huit fées en torche humaine. Matthew étaient sur son lit complètement affaibli et j'eus un sourire.

**Hugo**: Ça été si facile.

**Matthew**: Tu ne peux pas me tuer où tu ne trouveras pas Ethan.

**Hugo**: Je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne te tuerais pas maintenant. Mais...

Je plongea un couteau dans son torse profondément toujours avec un sourire.

**Hugo **: Je peux bien te torturé pour avoir ce que je veux. Alors, où est-il ?

**Matthew **: Je ne vous le dirais pas !

Je plongea encore plus loin le poignard en lui et l'entendis gémir de douleur.

**Hugo **: Toujours pas ?

**Matthew**: Non !

**Hugo**: Très bien...

Je me pencha sur lui et mordis son cou intensément et l'entendis crier, mais je vis toutefois un sourire sur son visage et je sus pourquoi juste après. Je me sentis soudainement attiré par lui, je ne lui voulait plus de mal du tout.

**Hugo **: Je m'excuse...

Je retirai le poignard et commença à le guérir rapidement. Puis je lécha sa plaie au cou pour qu'elle disparaisse. Je sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux qui me caressaient. J'aimais bien, j'adorais ça même.

**Matthew **: Bon chien.

Il rigola alors que je me transforma pour son plaisir pour devenir ce grand loup gris que j'étais. Je me coucha au côté du lit et il me caressa à nouveau la tête et je me mit à ronronner rapidement. Je vis quelque chose dans sa main qui ne me caressait pas et ne compris pas trop ce que c'était au premier abord parce que je ne regardais pas vraiment. Puis je me redressa et m'assis sur mes fesses en comprenant. Il tenait un collier pour chien, enfin un gros collier. Il me le passa au cou et je secoua ma tête pour le faire descendre et il l'ajusta. J'étais fier d'être « son chien ». Une chaîne pendait à la laisse et il la fixa à une patte du lit. Je gémis pour attirer son attention et il me regarda.

**Matthew**: Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Il me caressa la tête pour me rassurer et je me recoucha.

**[...]**

De notre côté ont attendaient toujours le retour d'Hugo qui se faisait tarder.

**Louise**: Il en met du temps...

**Félicia **: Il est peut-être mort...

**Michael**: Hugo est de quels races Louise ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

**Louise **: Euh...eh bien...Vampire, Loup et sorcier pourquoi ?

**Félicia **: MERDE !

**Michael** : Il l'a charmé !


	13. Chapitre douze

Depuis le moment où ma mère et moi avions compris qu'Hugo s'était fait charmer nous ne savions plus quoi faire. Je ne cessais de taper du pied tellement j'étais nerveux en essayant de trouver une solution. Ce fut Louise qui cassa le silence la première.

**Louise :** Ça suffit ! Tu vas me rendre folle avec ton pied !

Je cessa aussitôt, sans être offensé le moindre du monde. Cela dit, ça ne semblait pas être de même pour ma mère. Elle fixait Louise d'un regard noir.

**Félicia :** Ça va hein, pas besoin de l'agresser aussi !

**Louise :** Je ne l'ai pas agressé du tout, je lui ai seulement dit de cesser!

**Félicia :** Et alors ?! On voit bien que tu en as rien à faire de nous. Que ça te frustre bien d'avoir été mis dans cette galère à cause de mon fils! Puis maintenant que ton copain s'est fait prendre tu te montes la tête.

**Louise :** Mon copain? Hugo est seulement mon ami, rien d'autre. J'ai déjà un copain alors aller chercher vos histoires ailleurs. Puis si je m'en ficherais de vous je ne vous aurais jamais amené ici. Pourtant, j'ai insisté auprès d'Hugo pour qu'il vous offre un toit. Maintenant, si vous avez un problème avec moi c'est autre chose!

**Félicia :** Je vois vraiment pas le rapport! Quoi que oui en fait on dirait bien que mon fils semble vouloir me remplacer par vous!

Je les regarda toutes les deux consterné. Honnêtement, la situation m'échappait complètement. Je siffla fortement ce qui attira leurs attentions à toutes les deux.

**Michael :** Ça suffit vous deux! Je vous rappelle qu'on doit sauver Hugo et mon frère!

Les deux baissèrent la tête et partirent dans un mutisme total. Je soupirai et secoua la tête avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le divan du salon. Geste qui fut accompagné des deux autres.

**Michael :** On a pas vraiment le choix d'y aller.

**Félicia :** Oui, c'est sûr.

**Michael :** Mais...Louise...c'est dangereux pour toi. Il pourrait te charmer.

**Louise :** Hugo est plus important alors je passerais par-dessus ça. Puis...au mieux...si...si tu me charmes avant est-ce que ça le contrera ?

**Michael : **Non, il est plus puissant que moi alors ça ne changerait rien. Puis... je n'aime pas faire ça...

**Félicia :** Moi aussi, pareil, alors pas la peine de demander.

Je soupirai de nouveau décourager.

**Louise :** Michael, on est trois, il est seul, tout ira bien. Alors, allons-y tout simplement.

**Michael :** D'accord...j'espère que tu as raison.

**Louise :** Seulement fée alors?

**Michael :** Oui c'est ça, mon père est une fée à cent pour cent.

**Louise :** Ok, je retiens ça.

Je vérifia si le fusil que j'utilisais était toujours fixé à mon pantalon et il y était. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte puis l'ouvrit. Tout les trois ont sortis et je laissa ma nature de fée agir et mes yeux devinrent tout gris et mes ailes apparurent.

**Michael :** Accroche-toi!

Je m'approcha de Louise et la serra dans mes bras alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Je pus sentir son doux parfum au effluve fruité. Il me fit sourire alors que le moment était plutôt dramatique. Je pris mon envol et senti légèrement la peur de Louise alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus.

**Louise :** Ne me lâche pas ok?

**Michael :** Aucun risque!

À mes côtés volait ma mère qui à son retour devrait rapporter Hugo normalement. Enfin, ça, c'était si on réussissait.

**Louise :** On réussira Michael, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Michael :** Merci...

Ça m'avait fait un choc de voir qu'elle avait entendu mes pensées. Je jeta un regard à ma mère qui elle regardait Louise complètement verte de jalousie. Elle devait sûrement se dire que c'était à elle de me dire cela et non pas à Louise. Sacré maman, elle me fait rire. C'est fou quand même...en deux jours notre relation a drastiquement changé. D'un opposé à l'autre quoi. Autant qu'avait je la détestais que maintenant je mourrais pour elle.

**Félicia :** Je le ferais aussi pour toi, je t'aime tu sais, ne l'oublie pas.

**Michael :** Je t'aime aussi maman.

Je me posa devant la maison, notre maison et transmit cette pensée pour qu'ils l'entendent bien.

**Michael :** « Maintenant, c'est le moment décisif...on y arrivera je suis certain ! »

On entra dans la maison alors que c'était le silence total. Seul un fort ronflement rompait le silence. C'était plutôt animal comme ronflement. Ce devait donc être Hugo qui dormait en mode loup-garou. J'entendis des chaînes tinté contre du métal et mon sang ne fis qu'un tour. Ethan ?! Je monta au second rapidement, imprudent, tellement le fait de savoir mon frère me rendait stupide. Pourtant, une chose clochait, je ne sentais pas son aura, ni rien de lui, mais pourtant à ce moment-là l'adrénaline parlait à la place de mon cerveau. Je fus donc le premier a déambulé dans l'énorme chambre de mes parents et à me retrouver à un énorme chien, non un loup, plutôt, qui était maintenu par une chaîne. Le loup, Hugo donc, montrait ses crocs et grognait fortement en ce moment. Je pense qu'il me sauterait à la gorge si mon père ne le retenait pas. Le loup, lui, tirait sur la chaîne pour pouvoir m'atteindre, mais échouait à tout coup ce qui provoquait des feulements.

**Matthew :** La question...je le lâche...ou pas...?

Je le regardais, il m'agaçait, clairement.

**Matthew :** Ah oui je suis bête je vais le lâcher puisque vous venez le chercher alors hop vas-y.

C'est là qu'il lâcha la laisse et que le loup me bondit dessus toutes griffes dehors. Une boule de lumière vint alors le frapper de pleins fouets et il tomba sur le côté à gémir. Louise regarda le loup retomber lourdement et accouru à ses côtés, mais à ce moment il se changea pour redevenir humain et aussitôt il prononça rapidement une formule qui transforma Louise en bloc de glace.

**Michael :** LOUISE!

**Hugo :** Mais quelle idiote décidément!

Il se mit à rigoler. Bon sang quand elle va se libérer de son bloc il va tellement se prendre la gifle de sa vie. Je rigolaintérieurement, puis revint au sérieux.

**Matthew :** Au pied Hugo! Tu as bien fait tu sais ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux et Hugo sembla aimé. J'étais carrément choqué. C'était une blague ou quoi?!

**Matthew :** Je pense que ça serait le moment de me vengé comme tu le voulais. Allez c'est le moment!

Hugo sourit et fis apparaître une énorme boule de feu qu'il se préparait à lancer sur moi. Lorsqu'il le fit je me protégea d'un bouclier ce qui ne me fit aucun effet. Je souris soulagé, mais un peu moins lorsque je vis le tas de cendre retomber. Non...non...non...NOOOOOOOOOOON! Je fixa autour de moi pour trouver ma mère. Elle est restée en bas c'est ça?!Hein? Oui c'est ça! C'est sûr que c'est ça! Je descendis à toute vitesse les marches en la cherchant partout, chaque recoin je ne regarda. Non...Non...c'est pas possible...NON! Je remonta en haut complètement dépité et regarda mon père qui lui avait un sourire en coin alors qu'il caressait les cheveux d'Hugo à nouveau.

**Matthew :** Comme c'est triste. Pauvre Michael, on pleure avec toi d'accord ?

**Michael :** TAIT-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE! DIT-MOI OÙ EST ETHAN QU'ON EN FINISSE!

**Matthew :** Ethan? Ethan?! Ahhhh! Bah je ne le sais pas.

**Michael :** FICHE TOI DE MA GUEULE ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ENVOIS UN ORAGE DROIT SUR TA TÊTE!

**Matthew :** Oh oh! L'artillerie lourde tout de suite...sauf que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Ce qui fait que je vaisseulement me faire le plaisir de te tuer, là, tout de suite.

**Michael :** Je ne te laisserais certainement pas cette chance !

Je regarda Hugo désespérément et essaya de le charmer en l'obligeant à regarder Louise. « C'est toi qui a fait ça. » L'espace d'un instant il eu l'air tout à fait là et je le vis secoua sa tête. Puis je sentis un sort de protection emmanéde lui. Je ne réagis pas, pas de sourire, rien, mon père n'avait rien remarqué alors qu'Hugo lui sauta à la gorge et commença à le boire a grande lampé.

**Michael :** Arrête! Arrête! Ethan! Pense à Ethan!

Il secoua la tête et continua de boire alors que voyais mon père pâlir rapidement.

**Michael :** HUGO!

Il re-secoua la tête et me dit par pensée :

**Hugo :** « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tout maintenant. Je sais où se trouve ton frère.»

**Michael :** Très bien, alors vas-y.

Je me retourna sans aucun remords alors que je venais de lui dire qu'il pouvait tuer mon père. Moi je partis vers Louise pour faire fondre la glace et lorsque ce fut fini je la vit grelotter intensément. Je la colla contre moi et réchauffa mon corps pour la réchauffer. Elle se préparait a crié mais lorsqu'elle vit mes larmes elle se ravisa. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais me caressa tout de même le dos alors que je finis par lui pointer les cendres. Elle comprit aussitôt et ses caresses se firent plus insistante. Je finis par me blottir contre elle complètement alors que je pleurais comme jamais. Hugo lui avait terminé ce qu'il faisait, mais s'était endormi tout bonnement tellement il était bourré. Moi, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mon frère et personne d'autre.

**Michael :** Il me manque tellement...

**Louise :** Je sais...mais on le retrouvera. T'inquiète pas...

**Michael :** Il est tout ce qu'il me reste...

**Louise :** Non, tu nous as nous...

Elle me sourit, probablement pour me rassurer, mais ça ne me fit rien. J'étais vraiment trop déprimé. Je voulais juste m'endormir et me réveiller comme si toute ma vie n'avait été un cauchemar...


End file.
